Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Adjustments
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #5 in the series. The family is still living in the past in Four Corners being helped by The Seven. The kids cause more trouble and adjustments will occur. Will the family ever get home? Warning: Disciplinary spankings of adults who act like kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Adjustments **

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who **(I haven't forgotten about the screwdriver)**, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #5 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure, A Holiday Adventure Continues, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here! or Beyond the Holiday Adventure: The Weddings**_, you may want to read those before this one.

Once again, I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories!

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble.

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Very light swat and discussion of spanking.**

"_Jethro, you are bad."_

"_Well, Jen, how about we find out how bad I really can be?" Gibbs asked mischievously. _

Before Gibbs had fallen asleep for good that night, with Jenny in his arms, he sighed and gave thanks for everything he had. He was thankful for the beautiful woman in his arms and the wonderful family he now possessed. He knew that Shannon and Kelly would be so happy for him. Through strange circumstances of accidental time travel, he had finally moved on.

He smiled at the thought of his two lovely daughters and three wonderful sons. Although he knew he had to deal with Tim and Tony on his return, he realized he wouldn't change a thing about his kids.

He was glad that Ducky was with them. He helped keep a mature balance in their lives. After all, what would they do without his stories? He was also grateful for Nettie. Like Ducky, she helped with the balance. He was also beginning to see her as a surrogate mom. He chuckled at the thought of how she took her role seriously. After all, who else except his parents had ever been able to successfully threaten and swat him with a kitchen implement and live to tell about it?

* * *

><p>While Chris was settling in for the night, he too admired the beautiful woman in his arms. He realized how grateful he was for the wife and son he had just acquired. He knew that Sarah and Adam would be happy that he gave up the self-destructive streak, had finally moved on and had something to live for. As always he was thankful for his extended family. The other six men had become family to him. JD was easy to get close to because he needed extra care. He became a little brother to the others and sometimes needed to be "reminded" that he was still "wet behind the ears" when he got too impetuous. Of course, Nettie had always been family. He was glad to share her with Gibbs and his family. He chuckled and thought, "Maybe I won't have to look at her spoon so often. Maybe Gibbs will take some of the pressure off of me."<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Jenny woke the next morning and began preparing for the day ahead.<p>

"Are you really going to make the kids squirm today?" Jenny asked.

"Yup."

"Well you have definitely proven that you can be bad in more ways than one. Why not add to it today?" Jenny said with a chuckle.

"I don't remember any complaints last night." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

Jenny blushed and said, "No. No complaints from me."

Soon, they were on their way back to the ranch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chris and Mary were getting ready to leave his cabin. They were to meet Gibbs and his family at the ranch for lunch and pick up Billy.<p>

"Well, was last night worth the wait?" Chris asked with a smirk.

Mary blushed and asked mischievously, "What do you think?"

Chris pulled her to him and said, "I think we both know it was worth it."

Mary laughed and said, "Of course Chris. I am also excited to get the rest of my life started with you."

"Well, Mrs. Larabee, let's get to it." Chris said as he lightly smacked Mary's backside.

They were soon on their way to the Gibbs ranch.

* * *

><p>Billy had been on his best behavior the night before and this morning. He knew from experience to take Chris seriously. Chris never said anything he did not mean or would not carry out. He also had a feeling that Gibbs was the same way. After all, this was Gibbs' home. Miz Nettie would not have hesitated but to lay into him with her wooden spoon if necessary. She had done that once or twice before. He was unsure of Ducky, but he was unwilling to take a chance when one spanking at Gibbs' would lead to another with Chris.<p>

He pondered to himself, "I really hate being a kid. Yah get in trouble at school or someone else's home and yah get in trouble with Chris. Now I have all these extra people in my life that can spank me too." He sighed and thought with childlike innocence, "I like them all so much, though. I'll have to behave or just not get caught. Chris and Gibbs won't know everything I do. They won't be able to catch everything."

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Jenny walked into the ranch house and were greeted by happy family members, two of which were happy and nervous.<p>

Mary and Chris soon followed and were greeted by an excited young man. Chris reacted as promised. He hugged Billy and asked, "Did you behave?"

"Yes Sir," Billy said with happiness and pride.

Chris looked at Ducky and Nettie and got confirmation. "I'm proud of you Billy. Good boy!"

"Thanks Pa!"

Mary beamed with pride at the sight of her son and husband and their relationship.

Nettie broke in and said, "Lunch is ready."

The families sat and enjoyed a wonderful meal and fellowship.

Chris once again told Billy how proud he was of him for behaving. Billy told Chris about the fun he had at the ranch with Gibbs' kids.

Gibbs used Chris and Billy's conversation to trigger one of his own with his kids. "What about you guys? Did you behave?"

When he got a round of 'Yes Dad' from all the kids, he asked, "Are you sure you five aren't hiding something? You do know that a lie of omission is just like an all-out lie? Right Tony and Tim?"

"Yes Dad." Tony and Tim knew he was referring to the afternoon in town that they were in trouble for already.

The kids were nervously looking around and squirming. It took all the control the older adults had not to laugh. They had all been let in on the fact that Gibbs was going to do this.

Billy looked nervous too. Even though he didn't do anything wrong, he couldn't help but think back on a couple of half-truths he told recently. Chris noticed it and filed it for later. Chris thought, "Gibbs is good at this interrogation thing. He has Billy squirming too."

Tim was already in enough trouble, but he couldn't rat his siblings out. He thought, "Surely Dad will understand that we decorated the cabins for a surprise and make an exception this time."

Abby and Ziva were extra nervous. They were still grounded when they left home. "This will not end well," Ziva thought.

Jimmy was looking so pale that Jenny couldn't stand it anymore and lightly punched Gibbs' arm. "Jethro," she whispered.

Tony knew that it was worse not to eventually speak up then to be a rat, so he did the only thing that he could do, "Dad, **I** left the ranch and helped some of Chris' team decorate the cabins for your wedding night."

"Tony you are giving Dad a lie of omission to cover another lie of omission. I went too, Dad." Abby bravely spoke up. She couldn't let her brother take the fall.

With that, all of Gibbs' kids confessed. No one was willing to let the other take the blame alone.

Gibbs showed pride in his smile.

"If I ever questioned yer team's loyalty, I won't do that again." Chris said with a chuckle.

The adults who were privy to what Gibbs was doing could no longer contain themselves. Laughter broke out, but the younger ones of the group looked around in a confused manner. Billy was also confused. He couldn't imagine why Tony and the rest of the group were so nervous in the first place.

"Dad, you are cruel! You knew!" Tony was in awe and embarrassment.

"Yup." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Dad! You were hiding your prankster side from us. You have been holding out." Abby said with amazement.

"Do not get any ideas about pranks." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure I speak for all four of us in saying 'Thank You' for decorating." Gibbs said with a small smile. Everyone agreed. After hugs, relieved emotions and talk of how wonderful the kids decorated, Gibbs spoke. "Well, it is time for Tony and Tim to meet me in the woodshed for a little discussion."

* * *

><p>Chris took that as his cue to take his family home. He did not want to be around for that. He had enough drama in his life. On the trip back to town Billy asked, "Pa, why did Mr. Gibbs want to discuss something in the woodshed? Couldn't he do that in the den?"<p>

Chris smiled and said, "Billy, you will learn that Mr. Gibbs will discuss what he wants, where he wants and when he wants because he is Mr. Gibbs. Don't be questionin' about those things. Okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"By the way, did you understand what is meant by a lie of omission?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Pa. It is when you tell half or some of the truth and leave things out." Billy then asked nervously, "Why Pa?"

Chris looked at Mary and then looked down at Billy, "Just wonderin' if you knew."

Mary could tell that there was something going on but decided to wait and ask later that day.

**Meanwhile,** Tony and Tim were in the woodshed anxiously awaiting their discussion with Gibbs.

TBC …..


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: One swat, grounding and spanking.  
><strong>

_Chris looked at Mary and then looked down at Billy, "Just wonderin' if you knew."_

_Mary could tell that there was something going on but had decided to wait and ask later that day._

_**Meanwhile**__, Tony and Tim were in the woodshed anxiously awaiting their discussion with Gibbs._

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat in the den contemplating his next actions. He thought about Chris' words the day before.<p>

_"It seems as though Tim and Ezra decided to begin a card game. Ezra is a card sharp. Tim felt he could beat Ezra usin' his smarts. Another man came in and challenged them. One thing led to another and the man accused Ezra and Tim of cheatin'. Instead of lettin' the man have the money, Tim decided to argue. He said it was somethin' about principle. The man went to pull his gun, but Ezra was too fast for him and the man was shot dead. Tim was pretty shaken about it. You need to teach Tim that the principle of things will only get him killed in this time period. The only thing Tony did wrong was not tell you."_

Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts when Jenny came into the den.

"Jethro, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think Jen? I can't let Tim think it is fine to put himself in danger or lie to me. I also cannot let Tony get away with lying even if it was just omitting information."

Jenny smiled and said, "Well Jethro, it looks like Tim should get the greater of the punishments. Jimmy has one week left with the horses. Tell them that Tony and Tim can help Jimmy muck the stalls for one week. Tim can continue to muck the stalls and take care of everyone's horses for the next week."

"And you called me bad, Jen? You enjoy being able to ground them, don't you?" Gibbs asked jokingly.

"I don't enjoy it. I just have to remind them every once in a while that I am still the director." Jenny said with a smile.

"You are director, but remember, I am 'Boss'." Gibbs said with friendly banter.

"Ha! Ha!" Jenny said sarcastically.

"Oh? You don't believe I can be Boss? Should I prove it to you? You know I never say anything I don't mean." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just what are you getting at, Jethro?" Jenny asked playfully, knowing where this conversation was going.

"I'm saying that after I take care of the boys, I can then take care of you. I'll show you who is Boss."

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Jenny said teasingly.

"I assure you, there will be no trying. I'll see you in a little bit." With that, he kissed her passionately. When Jenny turned to leave the den, Gibbs sharply smacked her backside.

"Ouch! Jethro!" Jenny screeched.

Gibbs smiled and made his way to the woodshed.

* * *

><p>Jenny rubbed her backside and smiled. She was glad she had come on this vacation. She loved that man, even though he infuriated her at times. She was also happy that she could be Mom to these wonderful kids.<p>

Jenny had decided that the girls' punishment could be lifted as long as they agreed to help Nettie in the kitchen every so often to practice their skills. Jenny would do the same. They needed to survive in this time period and Nettie would be part of their training ground.

* * *

><p>Ziva, Abby and Jimmy sat in the girls' room discussing Tony and Tim's fate.<p>

"Dad and Mom really love us. I don't know what I would have done if they would not have been there with us that day. I'm glad they are here." Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah, even though Dad's attention is not always fun." Ziva said knowingly.

"I'm sure Tim and Tony won't be enjoying his 'attention' soon." Jimmy said nervously.

"What is wrong Jimmy Boy? Do you think you are next?" Abby asked jokingly.

"Yeah, Jimmy what did you do? Is there a lie of omission hidden somewhere?" Ziva continued the ribbing.

"N-n-n-no, I didn't do anything wrong." Jimmy tensely replied.

The girls broke out in laughter.

"We are just kidding Jimmy! We have all felt like we were next at one time or other and have to remind ourselves that we didn't do anything wrong." Abby said through her laughter.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stepped into the woodshed to find the boys nervously standing in their respective corners.<p>

"Boys front and center!" Gibbs barked out orders.

The boys met Gibbs immediately and Gibbs said, "Mom decided on your groundings. Tim you will muck stalls and take care of all horses for two weeks. Tony you will muck stalls with Jimmy and Tim for the first week."

The boys groaned.

Tony thought, "Mom never forgot her director status."

Tim thought, "I'll worry about the grounding when Dad is finished with me."

Gibbs could see that the boys were processing the new information. He allowed the process then asked, "Boys what were you thinking?"

"You asked if I had gotten in trouble. We simply answered your question." Tony said bravely.

"I had the same thoughts as Tony. I didn't want you to know what happened in town. I know that was unwise now. We should have known Chris would talk to you. I should not have omitted the information about me." Tim said apologetically.

"So let me get this straight. Tim, you act like a child throwing a tantrum in town by not giving in to the outlaw. You knew this gunslinger could kill you on the spot if Ezra would not have been prepared to react. All of this for principle and to prove that you hadn't cheated in a card game?" Gibbs was getting angrier as he thought of the fact that one or both of the boys could have been killed if Ezra would not have been prepared.

Gibbs took a calming deep breath and asked, "Tony, what did I say about omitting the truth about a sibling when said sibling could have been hurt?"

"You said not to withhold information about each other to you. You said you weren't the enemy. We know we don't have to protect each other from you Dad. We are just in the habit of protecting each other from everything. The lines just get blurred sometimes." Tony replied.

"I am proud of you all for wanting to protect each other, but the lines can never get blurred where I am concerned. I'd rather have to hug you and tell you it will be okay after I tan your hides than to stand over your graves with regrets that I didn't do everything to teach you to survive in this time period. Tim, principle will only get you killed here. Do you understand me?" Talking about how much he wanted to protect them had softened him a bit.

"Yes Dad. I know that now. It won't happen again." Tim said knowingly.

"Tim, go to the barn and wait for me there." Gibbs said.

After Tim nervously walked out of the woodshed, Gibbs said to Tony, "Lean over the woodpile." The blanket was still there from the last time.

While Tony complied, Gibbs retrieved the paddle from the wall.

"Since we have already discussed the reason why we are here, I do not believe there is any more to say. Do you understand why you are here and why you should never omit any information from me?"

"Yes Dad."

With that, Gibbs began paddling Tony. All that could be heard was the whacking sounds of the paddle and Tony sobbing quietly. After Gibbs was satisfied that he had gotten his point across, he gave Tony a quick hug and told him all was forgiven and over. Tony received his hug and went back to the ranch house with promises of never omitting any information again when it came to the safety of his family and friends.

* * *

><p>Gibbs steeled himself for his next appointment with another wayward son. He knew that this punishment had to be more severe. He did not want to be so stern with Tim. Like Jimmy, Tim was usually a compliant son. It still surprised him that Tim had thrown that little 'tantrum' about the principle of the matter with the gunslinger over a card game. He was glad that Tim was standing up for himself, but not at the cost of his life. Some things were just not that important to fight about. He brought the paddle to the barn.<p>

As Gibbs walked into the barn, Tim heard the door hinges squeak. He knew what was about to happen and when he saw the paddle in Gibbs' hand, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Gibbs sat on a bale of hay and patted the one next to him for Tim to sit.

"Tim, you know why we are here. I am not going to go back over that. It is never alright to put yourself in danger. I cannot lose you. Do you understand?"

Tim said, "Yes Dad."

"Since you acted like a child throwing a tantrum, I will treat you like one for the first part of your punishment."

"First part?" Tim whispered.

"Yes Tim. This is serious. The first part will be a child's spanking and the second part will be a paddling for the lies. Let's get this over with."

With that said, Gibbs pulled Tim over his lap and began spanking him. Tim began sobbing after the tenth swat. He was sobbing over the relief of the fact that Gibbs loved him enough to correct him, the fact that Ezra saved him and that this would soon be put behind them and forgotten. After the twentieth swat and knowing that Tim was releasing all the guilt and stress over the past couple of days, Gibbs stopped the childish correction and helped Tim stand. He did not hug him yet.

"Lean over the bale of hay." Gibbs commanded.

Tim braced himself for the remaining punishment. The paddle came down on Tim's sore backside quickly and painfully. He knew that this part was for the lies. Gibbs gave him the whacks he felt Tim needed and stopped. Tim felt like he'd never sit again, although he knew that that was not true.

Gibbs pulled Tim into a hug and said, "Don't ever put yourself in danger again, especially over the principle of the matter." Holding up the paddle and tapping it, he said with a small smile, "You do it again and I'll show you principal. Most days I feel like one anyway."

With tears still in his eyes, Tim couldn't help but smile. "Dad, are you making a joke?"

"Don't get smart with me, young man or I'll show you if I'm joking." Gibbs said as he lightly tapped the paddle on Tim's backside. With that they laughed and walked out of the barn.

* * *

><p>In town, the guilt was eating at Billy. He knew he needed to tell Chris what he had done, but knew he'd be in trouble. He also knew that he'd get JD and Abby in trouble too. He just didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Chris had noticed something wasn't right with Billy. Chris waited. Billy approached Chris and asked, "Pa, can I talk to you about something?"<p>

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Talk of spanking.**

_In town, the guilt was eating at Billy. He knew he needed to tell Chris what he had done, but knew he'd be in trouble. He also knew that he'd get JD and Abby in trouble too. He just didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Chris had noticed something wasn't right with Billy. Chris waited. Billy approached Chris and asked, "Pa, can I talk to you about something?"_

"Yes Billy?"

"Pa, I need to tell you something." Billy said nervously.

"Billy, come here." Chris held his arms out for Billy to crawl in his lap. Once Billy was settled on Chris' lap he said, "Son, there's nothin' you can tell me or nothin' you do that will stop me from being yer Pa or lovin' you. I can tell somethin' has been botherin' you. What is it?"

"It's hard to tell you. Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Now, that's a promise I can't make. I need to know what's goin' on then I'll decide. I promise to listen."

"You know that lie of omission stuff we talked about?" Billy asked.

"Yup." Chris knew this was the problem already. He remembered the conversation in the wagon on the way home.

Billy told his version of the story from what he remembered and had been told later. "I heard the men talking about helping decorate the two cabins, so after you and Momma sent me to bed the night before the wedding, I sneaked out and hid in the wagon under a tarp. I must have fallen asleep and ….."

_**Flashback:**_

There was a small bump under the tarp in the back of the wagon that everyone thought was supplies. The wagon began to move down the road. Suddenly the wagon came to a stop at the first cabin and the unloading began. Abby and JD found the small bump. It was Billy. Billy was sound asleep.

"Awww look how cute." Abby said with compassion.

"Oh, he'll be cute alright when Chris gets his hands on him." JD said knowingly.

"You don't think he'll spank him do you?" Abby asked.

"I know he will. He put himself in danger just by leavin' home without telling anyone. Then he hid in the wagon. What if it had turned over and we didn't know he was in it?"

Abby's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that. He looks so innocent, though. I'd hate to know he got spanked when all he wanted to do was help."

"We'll cover him back up and hope he doesn't wake up. We'll make sure we unload the wagon." JD said nervously. "If one of the other men finds him, we won't be able to save him from Chris' attention." JD almost rubbed his own backside at the thought of that kind of attention.

The night went on without any problems and JD was able to make an excuse that he would put the wagon away. He woke Billy and …..

_**End flashback**_

"The next thing I knew, JD was waking me up and telling me to sneak back in and go to bed. He said we'd talk the next day about what happened. The next morning he explained what he and Abby did and how I got home. I'm sorry, Pa." Billy said nervously, but with some relief that he had finally confessed.

"I'm glad you finally told me. I knew somethin' was botherin' you. So, you eavesdropped and left the house durin' the night?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you realize that you coulda' been hurt and me and yer Momma wouldn't have even known you were gone?"

"Yes Pa."

"Go on to yer room and wait for me."

Billy hurried to his room.

Mary had heard the whole conversation from the kitchen. Chris had realized she was listening in. "Mary?" He called.

"Well Chris, I am proud that he wanted to help with the decorations. I'm also proud that he came to you with it. I know we can't let him think it is alright to put himself in danger." With that she kissed him and said, "You are the Pa now. I'm glad you are here to teach him right from wrong. I would not have married you if I did not trust you to husband and father."

Chris nodded and walked to Billy's room. Once Chris was in the room, Billy asked with apprehension, "Are you gonna' spank me Pa?"

"Yup. I think you know you deserve it or you would have let the guilt eat at you longer."

"Yes Pa." Billy whispered.

Then Chris had a thought, "I want you to stay in yer room until I get back to take care of this. I want you to really think about the danger you put yerself in and how this could have gone bad."

"Yes Sir."

Chris grabbed his hat and began walking out.

Mary knew Chris had not had time to spank Billy and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Mary, this is serious. He is grounded to his room for a while. I want him to have time to think about what happened. I want him to think about this before I give him a spankn'. This ain't like he took a cookie out of the jar without askin'. He could have been hurt. I want him to learn from this."

Mary smiled and showed her understanding.

Chris continued, "I have somethin' I need to take care of first. It seems to me that there are two other kids that need to come to the fact that they played a part in this. I'm gonna' go to the Gibbs ranch and talk to Gibbs about Abby. Then I'm gonna' teach a certain young JD that he needs to protect his little brother from danger not from me."

* * *

><p>Gibbs had just left the room he and Jenny now shared. He and Jenny had taken some "time" together as he promised and Jenny was now taking a short nap. He decided to work on the furniture he had started. He was going to take some time to relax with no anticipated troubles. He should have known better.<p>

* * *

><p>Before long, Chris arrived at the Gibbs ranch. Gibbs heard the horse and stepped outside the workshop. His famous gut activated again.<p>

"Chris." Gibbs said with a nod.

"Gibbs I'll get right to why I am here."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Gibbs said with a smirk.

Chris then proceeded to tell Gibbs about Billy's confession. The more Chris spoke, the more Gibbs got frustrated.

"I'm sure she meant well Gibbs, but I can't have anyone protecting Billy from me. I'm his Pa now. He could have been hurt."

"I totally agree with you. These kids do the same with me." Gibbs chuckled and said, "We are the bad guys because we are protecting them."

Chris smirked and said, "Yup. We protect everything but their backsides."

Both men chuckled and then came to an agreement as to how they would handle Abby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the siblings were in the boys' room. Tony and Tim were still nursing their sore backsides. Soon, they heard a horse. Abby went to the window and quickly realized it was Chris. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Abby spoke in a panic.<p>

Alarmed about Abby's sudden panic and ready to go on the defensive Tony asked, "Abs what's wrong?"

Abby then told her siblings what transpired the night of the decorating.

"As nervous as Billy was last night, I had a feeling he'd spill the story." Abby said with dread.

"Oh, Baby Girl, why didn't you at least let Gibbs know?" Tony asked with sympathy in his voice. He couldn't help rubbing his backside at the thought of another lie of omission.

"Billy was so cute asleep all curled up in the wagon. JD and I couldn't let on he was there. I have a feeling Chris would not have taken a liking to the fact that Billy left the house at night." Abby tried to make excuses.

"Abby, Billy is not a stray puppy. Chris is not going to be happy with you." Ziva tried to make Abby see the seriousness of this omission.

Tim interjected, "Chris is so much like Gibbs too."

Abby said, "Guys! Not helping here!"

When Abby looked at Jimmy for his input, all she saw was him pale and shake his head. "Maybe Chris is here to talk about horses or something."

At that moment the siblings heard, "Abigail! Workshop! Now! Don't make me come get you."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Discussions of and spankings of two young adults. **

_When Abby looked at Jimmy for his input, all she saw was him pale and shake his head. "Maybe Chris is here to talk about horses or something."_

_At that moment the siblings heard, "Abigail! Workshop! Now! Don't make me come get you."_

"Well at least he didn't say woodshed. That's a good sign right?" Abby tried.

"Sorry Abs. We all know that Dad can tear your tail up no matter what room he is in."

"Tony!" The siblings yelled in unison.

"Hey, she asked."

* * *

><p>"Jethro, what is all the shouting about?" Jenny had gotten up from her nap about ten minutes before Chris showed up and was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when she heard Gibbs.<p>

Gibbs gave Jenny a quick summary of the story and what he and Chris had decided to do. Jenny began to protest. She was stopped by Gibbs explaining that the kids need to have a healthy respect for The Seven too.

"Alright, Jethro. I trust your judgment." Jenny smiled and gave Gibbs a quick kiss.

Abby had slowly made her way downstairs and tried to pretend she didn't know what was going on. She hoped it was nothing, so she did not want to willingly give anything away. "Yes Dad?"

Gibbs crooked his finger at her to follow him to the workshop. Abby swallowed hard and followed him.

Once inside the workshop, she was greeted by an irate and ominous looking Chris. He was leaning on the edge of a workbench with his arms crossed. Of course he had that long black trench coat with the gun at his side. Abby shivered at the sight. She was already dreading her fate.

"Care to explain to Chris why you took it upon yourself to keep the fact that Billy was out that night with your decorating crew?" Gibbs said in a tone that was not meant to really be a question.

"Well, we knew he meant well so we just didn't say anything."

"You mean you were protectin' his backside from me?" Chris asked without much change in demeanor.

"Yes, I guess so. You just remind me of Dad so much. I didn't have the heart to tell on him." Abby confessed nervously.

"Abigail, the only one that can protect a backside is the owner of said backside. We do that by behaving." Gibbs reminded her sternly.

When Chris crooked his finger at her, she began to sweat. She looked at Gibbs and he nodded. Abby thought, "Oh boy. What does Chris want?"

When Abby reached Chris, he was still leaning on the bench. In one quick motion he had Abby turned over his knee. He gave her nine quick swats to her jean covered backside. Those swats were enough to bring tears to her eyes. When Chris let Abby up he rested his hands on her shoulders and said, "Abby, you and your family are quickly becomin' a big part of our family. You are sort of like an older cousin to Billy. He needs you to show him right from wrong, not help him put himself in danger and disobey me or his momma. I gave you nine swats because I want you to remember each year in Billy's young life that we could have lost that night."

At that point Abby began to sob. The spanking hurt, but she had had much worse from Gibbs. She was crying because of Billy and the fact that he could have gotten hurt or killed. "I'm sorry Chris. It won't happen again."

"As long as it never happens again, we're good." Chris said.

"It won't. Abby said and then had a thought. Gibbs smiled because he could see it in her eyes. "Hey, if I am Billy's older cousin, then that makes you my uncle! Can I call you Uncle Chris now? "Abby asked and then didn't even wait for an answer. She lunged at her knew uncle and hugged him.

Taken aback by the fact that he had just spanked her and now she was hugging him so freely, Chris soon looked at Gibbs and Gibbs said, "Abs, he needs to breath now."

"Oh! Sorry." Abby said with a shy smile.

"Sure Abby. Call me uncle. I'd be honored." His attitude then turned stern again and he said, "Just know this uncle will have your respect and won't hesitate to take you in hand. Do you think you can handle that?" Chris asked.

"Yes Sir." Abby said with a small shudder.

"All you have to do is behave. Right?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

When Abby nodded, Gibbs told her she could go back to the house and let her mom and her siblings know that she was still alive. Abby said her goodbyes and was surprised by one almighty swat from Gibbs as she was going out the door.

Abby turned and looked to Gibbs for an explanation.

"Since Chris gave you nine for Billy's age, I thought I'd give you the one to grow on." Gibbs said while he crossed his arms waiting for her to protest.

She smiled, rubbed her backside and said, "I love you too Dad." Abby then made her way to the house.

After she left, Chris chuckled at Abby's response and asked, "She is one of a kind, isn't she?"

"Yup and we love her for it. You know you just opened a new can of worms."

Chris looked at Gibbs with confusion.

"What I mean is you just started something. You'll have all the kids calling you and the rest of The Seven uncle now. Abby will insist on it." Gibbs chuckled when Chris smiled and shook his head.

"Honestly, I am honored. I never thought I'd ever have a family any bigger than the rest of the men. It feels like we've always known you anyway. If the townspeople get wind of it, they won't think anything of it. We often accept people as family even when they aren't. Billy will want the same. Do you think you can handle that?"

"As you said, we'd be honored." Gibbs said. "I never thought I'd have an extended family like this either."

"Of course, as you trusted me to discipline Abby, you'll have those same rights with Billy and JD. That is just how it works here in a big family that you want to protect. Everyone watches out for each other."

"Sounds good to me. None of the kids will like it, but all they have to do is behave." Gibbs said knowingly.

Chris smiled and said, "Talking about the kids, I've got to take care of a certain young JD next. I'll be seeing you later." Chris mounted his horse and headed for town.

* * *

><p>It was JD's shift at the jail. He was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the desk. It was a lazy day so he decided to relax. After all, one never knew when things were going to get exciting around the office.<p>

His stress free life was interrupted when he watched Chris storm though the door.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"You want to tell me what happened the night you helped decorate the cabins?" Chris asked in a tone that showed he wanted an answer now.

"Billy told you, huh?"

"Yup. Why didn't you come to me with it?"

"I didn't want him to get in trouble. He meant well, Chris."

"Did you ever stop to think that he could have gotten hurt and that we didn't even know he was out of bed? What about the fact that he looks up to you? Are you settin' a good example for him? You were protectin' his backside from me?"

"I know I was wrong Chris. I left out some information. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"I am goin' to tell you like I told Abby; you are a big part of our family. You are sort of like a big brother to Billy. He needs you to show him right from wrong, not help him put himself in danger and disobey me or his momma. Do you understand? Billy could have been hurt or killed out there."

"Yes Chris." JD was felling guiltier and guiltier as the conversation progressed.

"I've told you more than once never to lie to me. We discussed what leaving information out meant. It is the same as lying. Why don't I want you to lie, JD?"

"It's because you can't trust me if I'm not truthful. I'm sorry. I know now I should never protect Billy from our family." JD said with remorse.

"That includes Gibbs' family. He and his family are becoming part of our family and he has promised to watch out for you too. He has all rights to you too. Oh and you can call him Uncle Gibbs now. You have also been adopted by Uncle Ducky and Aunt Jenny."

Chris smirked when JD's eyes widened at the thought of having more people, especially Gibbs, out to get his backside. He knew it was for his own good, but he didn't have to like it.

"Well, you know what to do." Chris commanded sternly.

JD then proceeded to bend over the desk and wait.

Chris wasted no time in peppering JD's backside with a ruler from his desk. After he felt JD had had about enough, Chris gave him nine hard smacks with the ruler and counted each one out. He then pulled a sobbing JD into a quick hug and explained as he did to Abby what the nine smacks were for. When JD thought of the little nine year old Billy and the fact that he could have been seriously hurt, he sobbed some more. When he calmed down enough to speak again, JD said, "I promise you Chris, I'll never lie to you again. I'll teach Billy good things, but I won't protect him from you."

Chris smiled at the promise to never lie again. He didn't say anything, but wondered how long that promise would last. "Well, it is time I have that 'talk' with Billy. Man the fort for me. I'll be back later."

Before Chris left, JD asked, "Uh, Chris? When will I be too old for a tannin'?"

"Well accordin' to Miz Nettie, we are never too old as long as we act like kids. She has already threatened Uncle Gibbs and me with her wooden spoon."

Chris smirked as he watched the shock on JD's face appear. "Just think on that one for a while." Chris said as he walked out and made his way to the _Clarion _with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gibbs was explaining what happened with Chris and Abby to Jenny, Ducky and Nettie. "Of course Abby surprised Chris by hugging him afterward." Gibbs said with a chuckle.<p>

"That's our Abigail." Ducky replied with confidence.

"I should have trusted you to know what you were doing, Jethro." Jenny said with a little guilt.

"No Jen, I'm proud to see that you are willing to protect the kids no matter what." Gibbs said as he kissed her forehead.

"That's just how it works out here." Nettie said. "We are all one big family and we look out for each other. If that means that one of us has to warm the seat of a misbehavin' child, we do it. It is dangerous out here."

"I agree with you Miz Nettie. Well, I'm going to go check on the kids." Gibbs said wondering how Abby was explaining what happened.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs approached the door in his usual stealth manner, he heard Abby going over the story. He was surprised at what he heard.<p>

"You mean to tell me that Dad let Chris hit you! I cannot believe he would do that. Just wait until I see that 'cowboy' again!" Tony said in anger knowing Chris hated to be called cowboy.

Abby was so busy enjoying the sympathy that she did not realize the trouble she was causing. "Yeah, and he spanks as hard as Dad." Abby said with a pout.

"I just can't believe it!" Tony said again.

"Tony, I'm sure Dad had good reason for what he allowed and Abs doesn't seem as though she is going to fall apart." Tim said knowingly. He could see that Abby was playing up the situation.

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure Dad would not have allowed Chris to truly hurt Abby. True, loving spankings hurt, but they don't seriously injure you." Like, Tim, Ziva also saw right through Abby's little game. She was playing the part of the baby of the family again.

Tony was too angry to see this.

"Tim and Ziva, I'm proud of you." Everyone turned toward the voice from the doorway. Gibbs walked in and clapped Tim on the back. He then kissed Ziva on the cheek. He gave Tony and Abby a glare that clearly said, "Just wait until I send Ziva and Tim out of here." He then explained what Abby should have.

* * *

><p>Chris sighed as he walked up to the <em>Clarion<em>. He walked in and began going up the stairs.

Billy had been waiting in his room all this time. To him, it had been days. In actuality, it had been about two hours. He tensed when he heard the 'boot' steps coming up the stairs. He gulped when those boots stopped at his door. He knew Chris wouldn't truly hurt him past a sore backside, but that did not make him any less nervous.

Chris had stopped at the door to take a deep breath before he went in.

Mary had seen him hesitate. When Chris turned to look at her, Mary gave him a reassuring smile. She was proud of the hardened man and the fact that a simple spanking had unnerved him. He reaffirmed what she had always known. Chris is a good and loving man.

Chris smiled back, knocked once on Billy's bedroom door and put his hand on the doorknob.

Billy jumped at the knock and swallowed hard when he saw the doorknob turn.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, after explanations were made, Gibbs dismissed Tim and Ziva. He turned, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Tony and Abby. "Explain."<p>

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and warnings.**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: A spanking of a young adult and a minor. **

_Chris smiled back, knocked once on Billy's bedroom door and put his hand on the doorknob._

_Billy jumped at the knock and swallowed hard when he saw the doorknob turn._

* * *

><p><em>In the meantime, after explanations were made, Gibbs dismissed Tim and Ziva. He turned, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Tony and Abby. "Explain." <em>

* * *

><p>After Gibbs had heard the explanations he said, "Anthony, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you trusted me."<p>

"I'm sorry Dad." Tony was beginning to realize what Abby had done.

"Don't doubt me again." With that said, he gave Tony a head slap.

"That's it?" Tony asked with surprise.

"I know you were trying to protect your baby sister. I'm proud of you for that. You just got caught up in her foolishness and self-pity. I can give you something more if you'd like." Gibbs smirked and then added, "Better yet, I could let Chris handle your disrespect."

"No Dad, I'm good."

"Go before I change my mind. Let everyone know that we will have a family meeting in the den in thirty minutes."

Tony did not have to be told twice to leave the room.

Once Tony left the room, Gibbs closed the door and turned to Abby with a glare.

* * *

><p>Chris walked in and sat on the bed next to Billy. He could see Billy was nervous, but he knew he had given Billy plenty of time to think about what he had done.<p>

"Tell me why you are here Billy." Chris said with sternness.

Billy took and a deep breath and began. "I disobeyed by sneaking out at night. I lied because I didn't tell you I left. I could have gotten hurt."

"And when I asked you about lies and leaving things out, what did you say?" Chris prompted.

"I told you I understood."

"Did you admit what you had done then?" Chris asked.

"No Sir."

"So, you lied two times. You lied when you left that night to help decorate. Then when we were leavin' Uncle Gibbs' house, you lied again when I gave you the chance to tell me what happened when I explained it to you?" Chris inquired.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry. I want you to trust me." Billy said through tears.

"We'll get there again. All you have to be is honest." Chris had softened a little.

"Pa, you said Uncle Gibbs? Am I gonna' start saying Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ducky too?"

"Yes. You now have another family to watch over you and your backside."

Billy gulped again, especially when he thought of his new Uncle Gibbs. Chris saw the realization in Billy as he had seen in JD and almost chuckled.

"All you have to do is behave. Come on. No more stalling. Let's get this over with so we can move on."

Chris stood and pulled out the armless chair from Billy's desk. He placed it in the middle of the room and sat. He then crooked his finger at Billy. When Billy reached Chris, Chris told him to drop his trousers. Billy nervously complied. Chris patted his lap so Billy knew to lie across it. Once across his knee, Chris unbuttoned the flap on Billy's union suit. Billy began crying before the first swat fell.

Chris realized this, but hardened his heart when he thought about the fact that Billy could have gotten hurt that night. He bared Billy's backside because he wanted this spanking to make a lasting impression. He also wanted to see what he was doing to make sure he got the message across, but was not cruel. He remembered learning to do this with Adam.

After several swats and a very sorry young man across his knee, Chris ended the spanking with the same nine swats he gave the others. He let Billy lie across his lap until Billy had calmed down. He then let Billy up and brought him into a great hug. Billy snuggled into Chris' 'bear' hug. He had no doubt he was loved and would be protected whether he liked it or not.

Chris explained the nine swats and said, "I will do what I have to do to keep you safe." He then asked sternly, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Pa." Billy smiled.

"Go see Momma. Show her you are still in one piece. Maybe she has a snack for you." Chris said and then walked into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Well Abigail, do you want to tell me what you were doing in a pity party almost turning Tony against Uncle Chris? Explain. Oh, and don't make me say our magic word."<p>

Gibbs watched Abby's eyes widen at that statement. She remembered when Gibbs had said that to her many months ago. That was the first time he threatened to spank her. He had gotten tired of her long explanations and her veering off the topic.

"I'm sorry Dad. I got caught up in the moment. I'm really glad that we have an extended family now. It just felt good to have someone feel sorry for me. It won't happen again."

"From what I know of Chris, that spanking was a walk in the park compared to what he is capable of. Do you want me to have him revisit the 'conversation' with you? Maybe he wasn't clear enough."

"No Dad. It's okay." Abby said quickly.

Gibbs sat on the bed and motioned Abby to him. Abby did not argue. She felt too guilty.

Once over his lap, Abby held her breath. She could still feel some of what Chris had given her. Gibbs gave Abby ten quick swats and then drew her into a hug. Once it was decided that she'd never do that again, the two made their way to the den for the family meeting.

* * *

><p>Chris came out the bedroom and saw Billy eating a snack. He was standing at the table.<p>

"Billy, why are you standin' to eat? There is a good wooden stool you could be sittin' on." Chris joked.

"Aww Pa! You know why. It hurts too much to sit right now." Billy whined.

"Looks like I did my job right then." Chris said as he ruffled Billy's hair.

Chris hugged and kissed Mary and said, "I'm goin' to make some rounds. Behave for your momma."

"Yes Pa." Billy couldn't even imagine misbehaving now.

"Be careful out there Chris." Mary said.

"I will." Chris replied and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The Gibbs family had gathered in the den and was waiting for Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs wanted to explain once and for all about the new family arrangements. He wanted no misunderstanding later. Also, Jimmy was in the barn tending to the horses when Abby had her pity session in the room. He had not heard the story yet.<p>

Abby walked into the den behind Gibbs. Everyone could see she had gotten some of Dad's attention again, but said nothing.

"I gathered us all to talk about the fact that our family is getting larger." Gibbs said.

"Mom, you're pregnant?" Tony asked jokingly.

It was Jenny that Tony's head slap came from this time.

"Sorry Mom." Tony said.

"Thank you Jen." Gibbs said with pride while glaring at Tony.

"As I was saying, Chris and I have come to an agreement that in order to have more help in our survival here, we are going to adopt one another's families. We will all be looking out for each other."

He looked at his kids and said, "You now have six new uncles, an aunt and two cousins."

"Two cousins? Oh you mean JD and Billy?" Ziva asked.

"Exactly. I expect you all to be good examples for Billy and JD. Does everyone understand?"

After he got the acknowledgements he wanted Gibbs added, "Those six new uncles have rights to your backsides. Behave and you have nothing to worry about."

He smirked when he heard the kids groan.

* * *

><p>Everything went well over the next few weeks in Four Corners. There were minor issues, but the two families easily resolved those issues. One night, the families had dinner at the Gibbs Ranch. They discussed the fact that the Gibbs' family was still trying to get home. Tim and Abby were still tinkering with the screwdriver. They were not sure if they'd ever get home. Nothing was working. The conclusion was made that they would all be happy to stay in Four Corners if they couldn't go back.<p>

That night, they each had the opportunity to quietly contemplate their lives.

Gibbs had nothing to go back to. He had everything and everyone with him here. He knew he could adapt anywhere. He never liked technology anyway. Shannon and Kelly were gone and his dad had passed away a few months before their vacation to Colorado.

Jenny had no one to go back to. She'd miss being the Director, but had come to enjoy being taken care of for a change.

Ducky's mom had passed away and he too had no one to go back to. He would miss modern medicine though.

Tony knew, if he courted properly, he could meet someone here. He wouldn't really miss his dad. It had been a long time that Gibbs was the dad he never had anyway.

Ziva had taken to calling Gibbs, Abba. Since her Abba was with her here, she did not miss her life in Israel. She also did not mind if she ever saw her 'father' again. She just wished she had more independence. It would not be until the 1920's that women would even be allowed to vote! With her Abba and the rest of her family with her, she'd make the sacrifice, though.

Tim would miss Sarah. His sister meant the world to him. He wasn't really close to his mom and his dad only wanted more out of him than he could ever perform. He would miss modern technology. Since he had the rest of his family with him, he knew he'd survive.

Abby really had no one to go back to, but the nuns. She had Josiah here, so that helped. She would miss the fact that she had no technology here, but she knew she'd make it. She and Tim would have to go through withdrawals together.

Jimmy was fine with staying. He would miss medicine, though. He really did not have a steady relationship, so maybe he could find someone here. He was one of the only ones who had a decent relationship with his family. He would miss them, but he knew he had an awesome family here.

Yes, they had all decided that if they had to stay for the rest of their days, they would just make the best of it. They would try to get home, but after all, home was where their true family was and their true family was in Four Corners.

**The End for now….**

**Stay tuned for the next in the series - #6 – Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions.**


End file.
